Digimon Heroes
by My-Crimson-Tears
Summary: 4 teens get an unexpected gift from another world, the digimon world to be exact. they have no clue what to do until they're help is desperatly needed, then the real adventure begins
1. I'm Bored!

**Hey there all you people, its me with another story lol. Well basically its me and my mates story, I was inspired to write this from her pictures :3 some digimon will be hers but I'll let you know which ones they are, the main characters are ours as well. Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 1: I'm Bored!!**

"I'm bored" sighed a girl with blonde hair

"your always bored" commented a girl with black hair

"because your boring"

"I am not boring"

"then why is everyone bored?"

"because your boring"

"your both god damn boring!!" yelled a boy with blondish brown hair

That shut the two girls up. Another boy with brown hair just laughed.

"you two complaining isn't exactly the best way to start the summer holidays" continued the blond boy

"I know Ben, but you gotta admit, it's pretty boring at the moment" argued the blond girl

"Yaz is right, it's boring. I just wish we could go on some big adventure together" groaned the girl with black hair

"you dream too much Bex" laughed the brown haired boy

"shut up James, it's nice to wish for something once in a while" smiled Bex

"it's true, it would be cool to go on an adventure" cheered Yaz

ding dong

"that'll be the pizza" said Yaz

"alright you lot, cough up some cash, I'm not paying for this myself" ordered Bex laughing

They all laughed and put and equal amount of money in Yaz's hand, who went to the door and paid for the pizza. She came back through the door holding two boxes.

"margarita and pepperoni" announced Yaz putting them on the floor.

Bex instantly grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza and put it in her mouth. The other just looked at her.

"what? I'm hungry" said Bex swallowing the piece in her mouth

"your always hungry" laughed the other 3 and Bex joined in

They then settled down to eat the rest of the pizza and turned the tv on. When it came to 10:30pm Ben spoke up.

"I better be heading home now" he said

"me too" yawned Bex

"I'll walk you home Bex" offered James

"oh, thanks" she smiled

"Ben you gonna be alright or shall I walk you home?" asked Yaz

"I'll be--"

"ok I'll walk you home" she grinned

"ok then" chuckled Ben

They then all stepped out the door and went their separate ways.

-When they got home-

-Bex-

"I'm home, goodnight" called Bex as she walked through the door and upstairs to her room

She opened her door, shut it and turned round, only to find her pc screen glowing

"what the fuck?" she muttered and sat down on the chair to turn it off

The screen suddenly burst into a white light.

-James-

"I'm home…. No one home, again" he sighed and walked up to his room

He found his pc screen glowing

"fucking viruses" he groaned and sat down to fix it when the whole room went bright white.

-Yaz-

"I'm back" she called and entered her room

She gasped as her pc screen was alight

"I turned it off didn't I?" she asked as she went over to turn it off when a bright light blinded her vision.

-Ben-

"I'm home again" he said as he walked into his room, shutting the door and looked at his pc screen

"please say it isn't broken again" he whispered sitting down

There was a sudden bright light which made him fall off his chair

-SILENCE-

-Bex-James-Ben-Yaz-

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!"

**Well there you go, the end, I know the first chapter was short but hey lol what you gonna do tehe**

**Reviews will be appreciated and loved**

**Until next time then byeeeee**


	2. The First Meeting

**Heya, thanks to those people who reviewed the 1****st**** chapter. We love you very much :3**

**Well its time for the 2****nd**** chapter**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 2: The First Meeting**

The bright light faded and each of the teens eyes widened as something materialised in their hands. The teens looked down into their hands and stared at it. In each of their hands, was a small coloured device.

In Yaz's hand, the device was light and dark blue. In Bens hand it was yellow and white. The device in Bex's hand was black and red and the one in James' hand was light green and brown. They each stared quizzically at them.

Just as they were about to put them down, something in the middle of the device caught their eye. They looked closer. It looked like a digitised monster.

------

"I knew it wasn't safe to buy off ebay" sighed Yaz

She then put the device on her desk and prodded it.

"I wonder what this does?" she asked and poked a button

There was another bright light coming from the screen on the device. And a small creature jumped out onto Yaz's head.

"Hi hi hi hi" it grinned

"talking jelly?"

"I'm not jelly. I'm a digimon"

" a wha?"

"and you're my tamer Yaz!"

"it knows my name……. STALKER!!!"

"what's that? It sounds tasty"

"never mind. Who are you?"

"I'm Bluemon"

"Blue…mon?"

The little jelly creature nodded. Yaz looked at the talking jelly carefully.

It had no legs. Big spiky ears and a diamond in crested into it's forehead.

"your kinda cute"

"awww thank you tamer Yaz"

"it's just Yaz. And what's a tamer?"

"well…"

------

"I knew I shouldn't of eaten all that cheese. Its making me delirious" groaned Bex.

She then pushed a button. The screen lit up and a small creature appeared in her hands. She stared at it. It stared back.

"hello?"

"hi"

"um…what are you? A cat head?"

"well kind of. I'm a digimon"

"um….ok"

"you don't know do you?"

"know what?"

"obviously not"

Bex looked at this strange creature.

It really did look like a cat head. But with little clawed feet beneath it. It had three spike like things on either side of its head which looked like ears and various red markings over its body. (well head x )

"Bex?"

"huh?"

"you zoned out"

"um…ok. So tell me who you are"

"I'm Cheemon"

"that sounds strangely like cheese"

"what was that?"

"oh nothing chees- I mean Cheemon. So you're a digimon"

"yes"

"and you're here why?"

"well…"

------

" I fucking hate technology. I can never understand it" cursed Ben and pushed a button.

" what the--?" he was cut off and a light appeared from the device

A thing hopped onto his lap. Ben stared at it. It looked like a baby kangaroo, but then again it didn't. it had the body of a kangaroo, but the ears were dog-like.

Ben poked it and it started laughing.

"Taribimon is ticklish. Please stop"

"Taribimon?"

"yup. Taribimon the digimon and your Ben the tamer"

"has anyone ever told you, you look like a kangaroo and a dog?"

"what are they?"

"never mind. What are you doing here?"

"well…"

------

"that was the weirdest virus ever" said James putting the device down on his desk.

He was about to walk away when curiosity got the better of him. He sat back down again and pushed a button. He was met with a blinding light. He then felt something glomp onto his face.

"Aah get it off"

"aah get me off"

He stopped. James grabbed the thing off his face and put it down on the desk.

His first thought was

"a slug?"

"lizard actually"

"um ok. What the hell are you?!?!"

"I'm a digimon. And my name is Kezemon"

"I'm.."

"James"

"uh ok. Why are you in my room?"

"well…"

------

After that encounter the teens and digimon fell asleep. But the peace didn't last long as a huge explosion was heard.

---

"fucking 3am in the morning. I'm mad now" shouted Bex

---

"what the hell is going on?" asked Yaz "gotta call the others"

---

"some people have no decency for people who want to sleep" grunted Ben

---

"huh wha? I wanna eat the fairies" groaned James sleepily and fell off his bed

---

-ring ring-

"hello?" answered Bex, Ben and James

"hi it's Yaz. What the fuck is going on?" she asked

They all looked at their digimon

"no clue" they all said

**Well that's the end of chap 2 hope you all liked it**

**Please remember to review, we love reviews :3**

**Cya in the next chapter byeeee**


End file.
